Walpurgisnacht
by AnneBonny91
Summary: Unsere Lieblingsgryffindor und ein ganz bestimmter Slytherin erleben eine Nacht der Magie am Feuer des Beltane-festes.


_hey, da bn ich wieder...ich hoffe diese Geschichte ist vielleicht noch besser als die alte:-), jedenfalls hab ich mir mit der Rechtschreibung große Mühe gegeben schwitz_

_Wenn dem so ist, würde ich mich diesmal freuen wenn es ein paar mehr reviews wären als beim letzten mal_

_Die Figuren dieser Story gehören nicht mir sondern einzig und allein der großartigen J.K.Rowling und ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld sondern schreibe nur zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen!_

_Und los gehts

* * *

_

Es ist Walpurgisnacht, die Nacht der Hexen!

Auf den Länderein von Hogwarts wird ein riesiges, loderndes Feuer entzündet, während sich die Schüler davor sammeln.

Sie tragen nicht ihre gewöhnlichen schwarzen Schulumhänge sondern sind in festliche Gewänder gekleidet.

Jede Feindschaft der Häuser ist für heute nicht existent.

Jeder Streit, jeder Hass ist vergessen.

Heute Nacht sind sie keine Schüler und Lehrer.

Sie sind nur Männer und Frauen.

Zauberer und Hexen die sich im Reigen der Leidenschaft im Tanze wiegen…

Eine junge Hexe, mir wallendem braunem Haar und einem rubinrotem Umhang beginnt als erstes mit federndem Schritt zu tanzen.

Ihre Bewegungen sind glühend und sinnlich.

Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen strahlen.

Heute Nacht ist sie nicht das brave Mädchen das immer allen Regeln folgt.

Viele bewundernde Blicke folgen ihr während sie mit der Anmut eines Rehs um das Feuer tanzt.

Viele stimmen in den Tanz mit ein, drehen sich mit im Reigen der Musik und der Trommeln.

Der Met fließt in Strömen und die Atmosphäre wird immer exzessiver.

Während des Tanzes beginnt ein junger Mann mit silberblondem Haar und diamantfarbenen Augen sich unauffällig auf sie zu zu bewegen.

Er fasst sie bei den Händen und blickt ihr in die glühenden Augen, bevor er sie ohne ein einziges Wort mit sich in einen neuen Reigen zieht.

Sie müssen nicht sprechen.

Sie wissen was der Andere fühlt ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen.

Niemand nimmt das zum zerreißen gespannte Band zwischen ihnen zur Kenntnis.

Keinem ist bewusst das die beiden sonst verfeindeten jugendlichen sich nun in exzessiver Lust um das lodernde Beltane Feuer drehen.

Ihr Haar weht wie ein seidener Schleier im Wind.

Beide sind voneinander in Bann geschlagen.

Seine Hände umschlingen ihre Hüften, ihr Atem streift seine Wange.

Es scheint als ob ihre Körper von einem überirdischen Leuchten ergriffen wären.

Zwei so unterschiedliche und doch gleich mächtige Elemente treffen hier aufeinander.

Feuer und Eis

Griffindor und Slitherin

Mann und Frau

Gott und Göttin

Die Nähe zwischen ihnen lässt sie erschauern.

Ihre Wangen sind gerötet, Ihre Lippen in Wollust geschwollen.

Ihr weicher Busen schmiegt sich an seine maskuline Brust, während sie ihm mit erhobenem Gesicht in seine diamantenen Augen sieht.

Die Lenden lustvoll aneinander gepresst bewegen sie sich in einem eigenen Rythmus um den magischen Kreis.

Seine, auf ihren Hüften ruhenden Hände machen sie rasend vor Erregung.

Er hält sie in seinen Armen und erschauert als er die weiche Haut ihres Halses mit seinen Lippen liebkost.

Ohne den faszinierten Blick von ihren verschleierten Augen zu nehmen, wirbelt er sie mit sich.

Er hat das Gefühl vor innerer Hitze zu vergehen, während sie ihn mit ihren glühenden Blicken verschlingt.

Seine Hand wandert über ihren Rücken, zieht sie an sich und wirft sie dann wieder mit einer grazilen Bewegung von sich, ohne sie loszulassen.

Sie sehen sich an.

Das aufflammen eines Lächelns umspielt ihre Lippen.

Sie hebt einen Arm, deren Hand noch immer in seiner liegt nach oben und wirbelt sich einmal im Kreis, bevor er sie wieder an sich zieht sodass sich kein Millimeter Abstand mehr zwischen ihnen befindet.

Er kann ihren weiblichen Duft riechen und ihren schnellen Atem an seinem Hals fühlen.

Er legt die eine Hand wieder an ihre Hüfte, ohne den Wirbel des Tanzes nur für eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen, mit der andern streicht er ihr über die Wange, vergräbt sie in ihrem dichten Haar.

Unter seinen leidenschaftlichen Berührungen wirft sie den Kopf in den Nacken, lässt ihn zur Seite fallen, sodass seine Hand über ihren Hals, ihr Dekolteé und wieder zu ihren Hüften wandert die sie sinnlich kreisen lässt.

Aufreizend und doch völlig grazil.

Selbst die Luft scheint wie flüssiges Feuer, so gespannt ist die Erregung zwischen ihnen.

Es ist ein Kampf der Lust aus der nie ein Sieger hervorgehen wird.

Wie junge Rehe springen sie herum, lassen sich mitreißen in den Fluten der Sinnlichkeit.

Jede ihrer Bewegungen ist voller Leidenschaft.

Er lässt sich von ihr betören, wohlwissend das sie ihn damit in ihrem Reiz gefangen nimmt.

Sie stößt sich von ihm, nur um eine Sekunde später, sich einmal im Kreise wirbelnd, wieder in seine Arme zu werfen.

Der Geruch der von ihr ausgeht raubt ihm den Atem, lässt ihn erschauern.

Seine Hände wandern über ihre Taille, lösen ein Erzittern in ihrem gesamten Körper aus.

Sie presst ihre Lenden wieder an die seinen, sodass sie fühlen kann dass er ein Mann ist und biegt ihren Rücken in seinen Armen zurück.

Er hält sie, wirbelt sie herum als ob sie dies schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit tun würden.

Wie in Extase wirft sie sich vor, schmiegt ihren Busen an seine Brust und liebkost seinen Nacken.

Er stößt sie wieder zurück, sieht mit glühendem Blick in ihre vor Lust verschleierten Augen und dreht sie, ihre weiche Hand haltend einmal im Kreis.

Dann zieht er sie wieder an sich, beugt sich zu ihr hinunter und verschlingt ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ohne den Tanz zu unterbrechen, beginnen ihre Zungen einen eigenen, von der Musik unabhängigen Tanz zu tanzen.

Er erforscht ihren Mund, fährt mit seinen Händen über ihre Lenden, während sie sich an ihn schmiegt, als ob sie Angst hätte ihn je wieder loszulassen.

Ihre Hände fahren über seinen Rücken, vergraben sich in seinen seidigen blonden Haaren.

Beide können die völlige Hingabe des anderen spüren, die Extase in der ihre Körper verschmelzen.

Sie wissen dass es nur heute Nacht ist.

Dass ihnen kein gemeinsamer Weg bestimmt ist.

Doch diese eine Nacht wird für beide unvergesslich bleiben.

Heute Nacht gehören sie nur dem jeweils anderen, sind Liebende.

Es zählt nur das Hier und Jetzt.

Jede Feindschaft, jeder Zwist der zwischen ihnen herrschte, sind in diesem Moment nicht mehr vorhanden.

Erst im Morgengrauen lassen sie voneinander ab,

lösen sich für immer voneinander, wohl wissend dass diese eine Nacht nichts zwischen ihnen verändert hat.

Doch nun ist ihnen klarer als je zuvor, wie nah Hass und Liebe aneinander liegen.

Wie sehr sich Begierde und Feindschaft ähneln können.

Es war eine Nacht der Magie.

Beide werden das was zwischen ihnen passiert ist niemals erwähnen, doch es wird immer zwischen ihnen existent sein.

Nur einmal drehen sich beide ein letztes Mal nacheinander um, schenken sich noch einen glühenden Blick, bevor sie wieder in ihre verschiedenen Welten zurückkehren, die verschiedener nicht sein könnten.

Feuer und Eis

Griffindor und Slytherin

Muggelgeborene und Reinblüter

Beide in ihren Welten gefangen

Für immer!

* * *

_soo, das wars! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen_

_Bitte lasst doch wenn dem so ist ein kleines Review da...egal ob kritik oder lob:-), dauert ja nur ein minütchen..._

_bye_

_Mahared_


End file.
